1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is configured such that a recording material is transported to a recording material support unit, ink is ejected from a recording head in order to be recorded on the recording material, and the ink ejected onto a recording surface of the recording material is subjected to hot air in order to be heated and dried.
2. Related Art
Among the ink jet printers, there is an ink jet printer including a hot air generating unit which applies hot air to the ink ejected onto the recording surface of paper so as to heat and dry the ink, as shown in JP-A-64-11841. Further, in JP-A-64-11841, an ink jet recording apparatus is disclosed which includes the hot air generating units which are attached in an inclined posture in the vicinity of one side and both sides of a scanning direction of the recording heads.
However, in the case of the ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-64-11841, there is no structure that can withdraw ink mist which is generated from ink droplets ejected in a recording operation and floating in a region facing the nozzle surface of the recording head. Therefore, even when the recording head does not eject the ink such that the apparatus is in a standby state, the ink mist is floating on the nozzle surface side.
For this reason, the ink mist slowly adheres to the nozzle surface of the recording head. The adhering ink mist easily solidifies under the influence of heat generated by the hot air generating unit which is disposed in the vicinity of the recording head. In a case where the ink mist adhering to the vicinity of the nozzle holes reaches a certain amount, when the recording head ejects ink to start the recording, the adhesion of the ink mist causes an ejecting error, so that an ejecting direction of the ink ejected from the nozzle hole is distorted. Therefore, deviation in landing positions on the recording surface is induced, so that the recording quality is reduced. In particular, the problem easily occurs in a line printer in which the recording heads normally do not move.